elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loremaster's Archive: Zakhin's Many Heroes
Loremaster's Archive: Zakhin's Many Heroes is part of the Loremaster's Archive series written by Lawrence Schick, the Loremaster of . This entry was published on 08/01/2014. Contents Zakhin's Many Heroes By The Unveiled Azadiyeh On Morndas, young Zakhin hastened home over the scorching sands from his drills, the bright flame of legends driving his steps, and proclaimed, “Mama! When I am grown, I will be like Hafseta-Who-Moved-Dunes! I will train until I am stronger than all of my friends, no matter how long I must toil, and then great glory can come to our house and all will know my name.” His mother smiled, for she knew her son had begun to understand strength and perseverance. Tirdas of the next week, Zakhin’s joyful voice reached her ears even before the door opened. “Mama! When I am grown, I wish to be like The Unbowed Memyireh. I will fight an army all alone to save my friends! I will never leave them to the mercy of the enemy, even if one calls me a name, such as when Sameq called me sand-pants.” She smiled again, proud that tales of loyalty and forgiveness made a home in his heart. One Middas hence, Zakhin returned home shouting once more. “Mama, do you know who I will be now? I will be like Rajmahar of the Nine Golden Towers, and I will ride a sable horse with silver hooves to drive bandit lords from their caves and build a home for the poor from their spoils!” So pleased was she to hear this admiration of honor and charity that he was allowed two extra figs that eve. The following Turdas, Zakhin flew back home, alight with new inspiration. "I will be like Frandar Hunding! I will make my blade sing and lead a mighty army. No enemy will stand against my strategies, for I will consider all possibilities.” Her pride blossomed the more, for all mothers pray their sons will aspire to leadership and careful contemplation. On Fredas, young Zakhin returned home from drills with a sparkle in his eye. He did not shout or profess a new hero, but came in from the heat and sat wordless upon his favorite cushion, looking at his mother the whole time. "Well," she questioned, "who will you be today?" She hardly finished before he pounced to answer. "I will be a new hero, and they will tell of my deeds to the little children during drills!" Only then did she shed a tear. The Unveiled Azadiyeh Answers Your Questions: “I was reading the book Glinting Talons, but the numerous references to light and the sun seemed out of place, given what we know about Tava being the Yokudan version of Kynareth. I was reminded of a discussion that mentioned a possible relationship between Merida and Kyne. Due to Meridia's position among the Ayleids and their cultural identification with birds and feathers, I was wondering if the book Glinting Talons purposefully drew parallels between these deities, thus making Tava the ‘missing link,’ so to speak.” – Phil W. The Unveiled Azadiyeh says: “Be not misled, O Phil, by the confused misunderstandings of the Tamrielics, whose minds are clouded by blood and darkness. Tava, as spirit of the air and goddess of weather, has dominion over all elements of sun and storm, save only for the stars, which belong to Ruptga (may praises ever follow his name). Kyne and Kynareth are but her shadows, images seen dimly through the dust of Cyrodiil and the snow of Skyrim. Of course, it is praiseworthy for the Nedelings and Nordlings to worship the gods in any manner, even if their understanding is faulty and misguided. We can but hope that they come to the True Way before Satakal returns to take us all. “As for Meridia, speak not the name of a daemon in consanguinity with that of a god. She is an intruder from beyond Mundus, and no part of our world. Go, O Phil, contemplate your mistake, and step no more upon the Path of Error.” “I read somewhere that the Maormer ruler King Orgnum is said to be ‘the Serpent God of the Satakal.’ What does this mean for Yokudan mythology and history? We know the Maormer are obsessed with serpents, and Redguards are, too. Maybe there's a link between the Left-Handed Elves and the Maormer?” – MareloRyan The Unveiled Azadiyeh says: “It may be as you say, Marelo at-Ryan, for your words waft the aroma of wisdom, but as to their Full-Truth, I am unable to aver it. We speak no more of the Left-Handed Elves (may curses follow them into the Eight Abysses), for to recall their abominations but darkens our days—and who can say how many each of us shall have before Tu'whacca beckons us, save that they will be too few? “As for the Maormer, whatever their burden of association with the Sinistral Mer, they come not north of Stros M'kai, for our fearless sea-warriors have taught them to keep well clear of the shores of Hammerfell. Orgnum, their so-called ‘Immortal Monarch,’ will find he is not so deathless at the coming of the true Satakal (may it be long from today, inevitable though it is).” “Are there any other somewhat isolated Redguard communities like the Ash'abah? I also have another question, what is the official name of the nomads of Alik'r? Are they just called the Alik'r?” – WaywardSwordsman The Unveiled Azadiyeh says: “The Ash’abah, though an unclean tribe of pariahs, nonetheless perform a function blessed by Tu’whacca, and they have sibling-tribes in southern Hammerfell as well. I have heard tell of a wayward tribe of Redguards far in the chilly north known only as the Horsemen, but this may be merely legend. Then, of course, there are the Exiled Sun-Eaters of Numaneh, but to tell their tale is forbidden.” Plea for Open Eyes By The Unveiled Azadiyeh Tall Papa, whose fingers brush the scattered stars, whose shadow stretches beyond horizons seen and unseen, whose authority commands the spirits of the last world and the next, have mercy on your children. It pains my soul to see my brothers and sisters clutched in the coils of the snake. They flee your blessed teachings, spitting on the face of the shame they should feel and driving their rusted blades into the heart of our traditions. They have been fooled and tempted by the fat life of emperors, and here I lay bare the transgressions upon the Old Ways. O Ruptga, I pray they should realize the hideous visage of these sins and repent, eyes open and seeing. We know the truth, for it has been told. "Honor your ancestors. He who permits their words and deeds to languish breaks his own blade and casts it to the burning wind." Yet in Sentinel, musical words in Yoku do not echo through palace halls. The tales are of foreign heroes, spoken in harsh tongues. The words of our fathers' fathers cry out for sweet water, but the legends they once carried crumble to dust. If we do not tend to them, we know that a new Ending Time, worse again than those before, draws near. We know the truth, for it has been told. "No pity or mercy shall be afforded the wretch who stands against the Warrior Wave." Yet our brothers and sisters meekly accept the Pariah Folk as equals and allies, polluting our honor with their mud-covered feet and staining our annals for all time. If it hurts one loyal songbird such as I to see this arrangement permitted, then how it must bring stinging tears to Tava's eyes and inflame Diagna's very sword-arm with the Crimson Rash of Betrayal! We know the truth, for it has been told. "Give your obedience to none save the gods of Yokuda. The Far Shores recede from he who leans upon thin-blooded shoulders, scornful of his feeble grasp.” Yet a mild king of green lands commands our children. He sends them to die in his quest to claim White-Gold. He will step upon their strong backs to ascend. His gods' fingers reach into our heart, and Morwha shakes her head. Read this, O brothers and sisters. You have turned your left side to duty and closed your eyes to the searing sun. Your honor blackens as the memory of Yokuda-now-sunken fades. All is not yet lost. Take up the sword strengthened by our ancestors' ways, forged in the fires of righteousness and keen with true honor. Renounce these misguided New Movements and return to your family, who will accept you despite your misdeeds. Return while you still may. Category:Loremaster's Archive